1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable kettlebell, and more particularly to an adjustable kettlebell including an improved structure for allowing the weight members to be easily attached to or disengaged from the weight carrier and for allowing the adjustable kettlebell to be easily operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical kettlebells comprise a pair of oppositely-facing, generally frustum-shaped weight plates attached to a central plate with a first axis that is perpendicular to the axis of its handle, and the frustum-shaped weight plates may reduce the force of impact against the user's forearm during certain exercise movements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,715 to Anderson discloses one of the typical kettlebells comprising a handle attached to a central plate and including places which can be held between the user's thumb and remaining fingers for improved control during other exercise movements.
However, the weight plates may not be easily adjusted and/or changeably attached to the central plate such that the weight of the typical kettlebell may not be changed or adjusted.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0081744 A1 to Gormley discloses another typical adjustable kettlebell comprising a series of plates in stacked relationship, a handle having a shaft passing through the weight plates and a retaining arrangement including a base engageable with the shaft for holding and securing the weight plates together between the handle and the retaining arrangement.
However, the retaining arrangement and the base are secured together with a threaded fastening screw, and it takes time to thread and to unthread the base from the retaining arrangement such that the weight plates may not be quickly and easily attached to or disengaged from the base and the retaining arrangement and such that the typical adjustable kettlebell may not be easily operated by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable kettlebells.